goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps (franchise)/Merchandise
Goosebumps received its own line of merchandise in 1996. The main mascot of the line was Curly the Skeleton, who was also the mascot of the ''Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' book series. However, he received a major redesign. Curly was given red eyes, a Mohawk (sometimes with a pony-tail), glasses, and a red scarf. There were other mascots as well, such as Cuddles the Hamster, Prince Khor-Ru, Slappy the Dummy, the Mud Monster and a Horror. Book/Fan Clubs Goosebumps Fan Club The Goosebumps Fan Club was a reading fan club that focused around the Goosebumps books, videos, and merchandise. A fan could submit their mailing address, and they would receive Goosebumps related merchandise. The fan club would usually be promoted in the Goosebumps books or at the beginning of the Goosebumps VHS tapes. List of Goosebumps Fan Club merchandise * The Scream Newsletter * Baseball Caps * Pens * Doorknob Hangers * Autographed Photos * A Goosebumps Fan Club Membership card * Folders * Game Sheets * Zipper Tags * Wallets * Notepads * Curly Bio * Stickers * Iron-on Shirt Decals * Framed Gallery Art * Key Chains * Bookends * Posters * Postcards Fan Club Barrel bookad from orig series 30 1995.jpg|Fan Club ad circa 1995 from book #30 Fan Club Pack bookad from orig series 35 1995-96.jpg|Fan Club ad circa 1996 from book #35 Goosebumps Fan Club Pack bookad from orig series 55 1997.jpg|Fan Club ad circa 1997 from book #55 Goosebumps Fan Club circa 1998 from GYG 24 1stpr.jpg|Fan Club circa 1998 Goosebumps Fan Club ad circa 1997 from HMII VHS.jpg|Fan Club Ad circa 1997 Goosebumps Fan Club 2000 The Goosebumps Fan Club 2000 contained: *baseball cap *Notepad *Scary poster *To-die-for Decal *Spooky stickers *Four different color postcards *Welcome Letter *The Scream newsletter Goosebumps Collectors Club This was another subscription-based fan club readers could sign up for to receive books, a newsletter, gallery art with stand, a screaming keychain, T-shirt iron-on, a membership card, and creepy bookends. Goosebumps_Collectors_Club_exp_Dec_31_1998_from_OS_59-62_sch_ed.jpg|Collector's Club ad circa 1998, found in OS #59-62 school market editions Goosebumps Collectors Club bookad 1999.jpg|Collectors Club ad circa 1999, found in Series 2000 school market editions Goosebumps_Collectors_Club_ad_from_Scholastic_Book_Clubs_pamphlet.jpg|Ad circa 1998 from Scholastic Book Clubs pamphlet Merchandise gallery Goosebumps Collectibles - (Action Figure Collectibles) cuddles the hamster action figure box.png|Cuddles curly-figure.jpg|Curly mummy-goosebumpscollectibles-boxed.JPG|Prince Khor-Ru slappy-goosebumpscollectibles-inbox.jpg|Slappy 51o6dShwS2L.jpg|The Horror s-l225.jpg|Mud Monster Screenshot 2017-09-20 at 12.08.00 PM.png|Lord High Executioner (Cover) Screenshot 2017-09-20 at 12.08.27 PM.png|Lord High Executioner (Figure) Camphellyjamfigure.png|Buddy from the Horror at Camp Jellyjam Screenshot 2017-09-20 at 9.43.56 PM.png|Series 2 Collectibles (Cover) Screenshot 2017-09-20 at 9.44.06 PM.png|Series 2 Collectibles (Figure) Monster Bags - (Build-A-Figures) mr mortman figure.jpg|Mr. Mortman (monster form) scarecrow-monsterbag.jpg|A Scarecrow slappy-figure-out-of-the-box.jpg|Slappy Toy2.jpg|A Horror Flip Faces curly-flipface.png|Curly/Mummy (boxed) curly-mummy-flipface.png|Curly/Mummy (unboxed) horror-cuddles-flipface.png|The Horror/Cuddles slappy-flipface.jpg|Slappy/Mud Monster (boxed) slappy-mudmonster-flipface.png|Slappy/Mud Monster (unboxed) Dread Heads cuddles the hamster dread head.png|Cuddles slappy-dreadhead.png|Slappy mummy-dreadhead.png|Prince Khor-Ru Hauntedmaskdreadhead.jpg|The Haunted Mask Scary Squirters GBScarySquirtSlappy.png|Slappy Scarysquirtshrunkenhead.jpg|The Shrunken Head Freaky Faces cuddles the hamster freaky face.png|Cuddles curly-freakyface.jpg|Curly curly-giant freaky face.jpg|Curly (Giant Freaky Face) mudmonster-freakyface.png|Mud Monster shrunkenhead-freakyface.png|Shrunken Head Microverse Playsets Nightinterrortowermicroplayset.jpg|A Night in Terror Tower MicroverseHorrorland.jpg|HorrorLand (unreleased) Freaky Frames 1 7e8fd98b8115e2d440e0abf7494478b7.jpg|The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight MummyFrame.jpg|The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb 1 b52467dfe21a42856e017ee97d3619e2.jpg|The Haunted Mask (book) BeastFrame.jpg|The Beast from the East Shakin' Creatures curly-shakin-creatures.png|Curly horror-shakincreatures.jpg|The Horror Monster Head Maker GoosebumpsMonsterHeadMaker.jpg Pocket Scream Machines goosebumps-pocket-scream-machine-ashockeronshockstreet.png|A Shocker on Shock Street goosebumps-pocket-scream-machine-badhareday.png|Bad Hare Day goosebumps-pocket-scream-machine-back.png|Back of the packaging used for Pocket Scream Machines. ScreamMachine.jpg|Large Scream Machine Bookmarks cuddles the hamster bookmark.jpg|"Bone Chilling" Cuddles bookmark. mummy-bookmark.png|"Bone Chilling" Prince Khor-Ru bookmark. slappy-bookmark.jpg|"Bone Chilling" Slappy bookmark. curly-bookmark.png|Curly bookmark. eggmonster-bookmark.png|Egg Monsters from Mars bookmark. shrunkenhead-bookmark.png|How I Got My Shrunken Head bookmark. MudMonsterBookmark.png|You Can't Scare Me! bookmark. File:PasadenaMark.png|The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena bookmark. BadHareMark.png|Bad Hare Day bookmark. Door Hangers TerrorTowerHanger.jpg|A Night in Terror Tower Door Hanger Book Lights curly-booklight.png|Curly GBLight.jpg|Bone-Chilling Booklight Key Chains goosebumps-keychains.png|"G" splat cuddles the hamser key ring.png|Cuddles snowman-keyring.png|Abominable Snowman ShrunkenRing.jpg|Shrunken Head Puzzles goosebumps-1996puzzle.jpg|Curly, Mud Monster, and Horror on stage performing a band (glow in the dark puzzle). goosebumps-puzzle-glow-in-the-dark.png|Curly, The Horror, Mud Monster, and Prince Khor-Ru playing basketball (glow in the dark puzzle). goosebumps-1996-puzzle.png|Curly, Prince Khor-Ru, Mud Monster, Cuddles, The Horror, and Slappy trick-or-treating (glow in the dark puzzle). 3245ggrwh.JPG|Cuddles, Prince Khor-Ru, the Horror, the Mud Monster, Curly and Slappy in a graveyard 841f65bccab8631e854e791cb126102b.jpg|The Abominable Snowman, the Shrunken Head, the Beast from the East and a Scarecrow snowboarding. Swimming Puzzle.jpg|The Beast From The East, the Egg Monster, the Shrunken Head and Amaz-O in a swimming pool with Prince Khor-Ru as lifeguard. CoasterPuzzle.png|A Horrorland Horror, The Beast From The East, a Scarecrow and Amaz-O on a Horrorland roller coaster. PartyPuzzle.jpg|Curly, The Bease From The East, The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena and a Scarecrow at a birthday party SayCheesePuzzle.png|Say Cheese and Die! il_570xN.745235765_fo04.jpg|The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight 404771900c7d1a2fb70889ae0dbb9ca9.jpg|The Beast from the East il_570xN.798943227_7yj5.jpg|The Werewolf of Fever Swamp d75c48161ca24fab5cd3a7da3b259229--fun-time-puzzles.jpg|Say Cheese and Die - Again! $_57.jpg|Ghost Camp IMG_4314.JPG|Night of the Living Dummy III IMG_4313.JPG|Welcome to Camp Nightmare IMG_4312.JPG|Set of 4 Mini Puzzles CurlyPuzzle.png|Curly 3D Puzzle Welcometodeadhouse-puzzle.jpg|Welcome to Dead House DormanWerewolfPuzzle.jpg|The Werewolf of Fever Swamp DormanScarecrowPuzzle.jpg|The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight DormanGhostBeachPuzzle.jpg|Ghost Beach Classicgbpuzzle.jpg|"Classic Goosebumps" Towels and Blankets GhostBeachTowel.png|Ghost Beach GhostCampTowel.png|Ghost Camp Gbcoffintowel.jpg|Coffin Towel Creepyco-blanket-onedayathorrorland-front.png|One Day at HorrorLand Blanket GBTowels.jpg Board Games Terror_in_the_Graveyard.jpg|Terror in the Graveyard goosebumps-1995-shrieks-and-spiders-game.jpg|Goosebumps Shrieks and Spiders Game goosebumps-boardgame-onedayathorrorland.png|One Day at HorrorLand (Board Game) goosebumps-boardgame-anightinterrortower.png|A Night in Terror Tower (Board Game) f9878c18a8bf7448d86ee7bf87e9d81d.jpg|Goosebumps "Web of Mystery" Game welcometohorrorland1-boardgame.jpg|Welcome to HorrorLand welcometohorrorland-boardgame.jpg|Welcome to HorrorLand (re-issue) goosebumps-boardgame-welcometohorrorland3.png|Welcome to HorrorLand (second re-issue) Handheld Games GoosebumpsLCD.jpg|Goosebumps Handheld LCD Game GBIntimidator.jpg|Goosebumps Intimidator LCD Game GBLCDConsole.jpg|Goosebumps Handheld LCD Game with Interchangeable Cartridges HeadstoneGame.jpg|Goosebumps Haunted Headstone Memory Game Card Games Storygame.jpg|Story telling game Monstercardgame.jpg|Card game of monster mayhem CoolGhoul.jpg|Cool Ghoul Action Card Game Trading Cards : Main article: Goosebumps trading cards Goosebumps-trading-cards-series1-pack.png|The packaging for the "Series One" line of Goosebumps trading cards. Goosebumps-trading-cards-topps-boxed.jpg|A box containing glow in the dark cards, "Monster Magic" cards, and foil stickers. IMG_4321.JPG|Box set for the 1st series of Trading cards, including 6 Rare Foil cards Glow in the Dark Trading Cards slappy-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Slappy (#1) mummy-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Prince Khor-Ru (#2) cuddles-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Cuddles (#3) horror-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|The Horror (#4) mudmonster-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Mud Monster (#5) curly-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Curly (#6) dontmakemelaugh-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|"The Hand" (#7) goosebumps glow in the dark trading card check list.png|"The Checklist" (#8) mummy-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of the Prince Khor-Ru glow in the dark trading card. mudmonster-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of the Mud Monster glow in the dark trading card. horror-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of The Horror glow in the dark trading card. curly-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of the Curly glow in the dark trading card. cuddles-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of the Cuddles glow in the dark trading card. slappy-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of the Slappy glow in the dark trading card. dontmakemelaugh-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of "The Hand" glow in the dark trading card. goosebumps glow in the dark trading card check list back.png|Back of "The Checklist" glow in the dark trading card. goosebumps glow in the dark trading cards complete set.png|All the glow in the dark trading cards put together. Wallets goosebumps-fanclub-wallet.jpg|"The Offical Goosebumps Fan Club" wallet. goosebumps-wallet.png|Black "Goosebumps" wallet. goosebumps-wallet-packaging.png|Blue "Goosebumps" wallet. $_35.JPG|Black "Goosebumps" wallet, Purple Variant WerewolfWallet.jpg|The Werewolf of Fever Swamp WGBVP 1.jpg|Please Don't Feed the Vampire! Bookstand/Radio File:GBRadio.jpg|Bookstand/Clock Radio Doorknob Covers Hauntedhanddoorknob.png|Stay Out of the Basement Watches curly-digitalwatch.png|Curly digital-watch. curly-hologram-watch.jpg|Curly "Scary Hologram" watch. slappy-digitalwatch.jpg|Slappy digital-watch. slappy-hologram-watch.png|Slappy "Scary Hologram" watch. Pens Mummy-pen-and-stickers.jpg|Prince Khor-ru "Gruesome" pen (left). thehorror-gruesome-pen.png|The Horror "Gruesome" pen. Pencil Sharpeners cuddles the hamster pencil sharpener.jpg|Cuddles horror-pencil-sharpener-2.jpg|The Horror horror-pencil-sharpener.png|The Horror (re-issue) thebarkingghost-pencilsharpener.png|''The Barking Ghost'' battery operated pencil sharpener. (boxed) thebarkingghost-pencilsharpener-unboxed.jpg|''The Barking Ghost'' battery operated pencil sharpener. (unboxed) Pencil Holders mudmonster-pencilcase.png|Mud Monster pencil case. goosebumps-mummy-pencil-box.jpg|Mummy Pencil Box (boxed) goosebumps-mummy-pencil-box-out-of-the-box.png|Mummy Pencil Box (unboxed) goosebumps pencil case.jpg|The Barking Ghost biting an arm. (Desk Caddy) mudmonster-pencilholder.jpg|Mud Monster Desk Caddy slappy-deskcandy-boxed.png|Slappy Desk Caddy (boxed) slappy-deskcandy-unboxed.jpg|Slappy Desk Caddy (unboxed) cuddles the hamster desk candy.jpg|Cuddles Desk Caddy Erasers goosebumps-haunted-eraser.png|"G" splat "Haunted Eraser" cuddles-haunted-eraser.jpg|Cuddles "Haunted Eraser" (packaged) Cuddles-eraser.png|Cuddles "Haunted Eraser" (unpackaged) curly-eraser.png|Curly "Haunted Eraser" mummy-eraser.png|Prince Khor-Ru eraser. Protractors GBProtractors.jpg|The Haunted Mask and The Hand Tape Dispensers Slappy-tape-dispencer.jpg|Slappy thehand-tapedispencer.jpg|The Hand Rulers Cuddle_-_radical_ruler.png|Cuddles "Radical Ruler" il_570xN.875583678_4p02.jpg|Monster "Radical Ruler" Folders/Ring-binders goosebumps-ringbinder.png|Black "Goosebumps" folder goosebumps-bewareyoureinforascare-ringbinder.png|"BEWARE YOU ARE IN FOR A SCARE" ring-binder MonsterBloodFolder.png|Monster Blood Folder cuddles the hamster ring binder.png|Cuddles folder curly-ringbinder.jpg|Curly folder horror-ringbinder.png|The Horror folder horror-ringbinder-inside.jpg|Inside The Horror folder. whyimafraidofbees-ringbinder.png|Why I'm Afraid of Bees folder thegirlwhocriedmonster-ringbinder.png|The Girl Who Cried Monster ring-binder HauntedMask2Binder.jpg|The Haunted Mask II Binder JellyBinder.jpg|The Horror At Camp Jellyjam Binder KhorRuBinder.jpg|Prince Khor-Ru Binder Staplers cuddles the hamster pencil stapler.jpg|Cuddles goosebumps-gator-stapler.jpg|Goosebumps Gator Stapler Compasses gbcompass.jpg|Curly and The Summoner Stamps goosebumps-stamp.png|"G" splat stamp. Curly-scarystamper.jpg|Curly "Scary Stamper" Mummy-scarystamper.jpg|Prince Khor-Ru "Scary Stamper" thehorror-scarystamper.png|The Horror "Scary Stamper" Lunch Boxes/Lunch Bags goosebumps-lunchbox.jpg|One Day at HorrorLand lunch box and Curly cup. goosebumps-lunchbox-callingallcreeps.jpg|Calling All Creeps! lunch box goosebumps-lunchbox-bag.png|Curly lunch bag goosebumps-lunchbox-bag2.png|The Horror, Cuddles, and Mud Monster on a Goosebumps lunch bag. Flashlights curly-flashlight.png|Curly goosebumps-flashlight.png|Goosebumps flashlight. Nightlights Curly-nightlight-boxed.png|Curly (boxed) curly-nightlight.png|Curly (unboxed) goosebumps-monster-nightlight.png|"Monster Nightlight" (based on the cover of The Werewolf of Fever Swamp.) Scissors mudmonster-twistedscissor.png|Mud Monster "Twisted Scissor" goosebumps-scissor.jpg|Mud Monster "Twisted Scissor" (unpackaged) thehand-twistedscissor.png|The Hand "Twisted Scissor" goosebumps-scissors-2.jpg|The Hand "Twisted Scissor" (unpackaged) Stickers mummy-pen-and-stickers.jpg|Prince Khor-Ru stickers (on the right). goosebumps-stickers-hallmark.jpg|Hallmark stickers GBStickers.jpg Window Decorations goosebumps-stickers.jpg|Various Goosebumps window decorations. Goosebumpswindowcling.jpg ScarecrowWindowCling.png GNDWindowcling.jpg mummy-windowcling.png|Prince Khor-Ru window clinger. mudmonster-windowcling.png|Mud Monster window clinger. Bike Headlights horror-bike-headlight.png|The Horror thehauntedmask-bike-headlight.png|The Haunted Mask Audiobooks 9780763400880.jpg|Deep Trouble Audiobook Book27audiobook.jpeg|A Night in Terror Tower Audiobook Book35audiobook.jpeg|A Shocker on Shock Street Audiobook Book36audiobook.jpeg|The Haunted Mask II Audiobook Book34audiobook.jpeg|Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes Audiobook Book25audiobook.jpeg|Attack of the Mutant Audiobook Attackofthemutantcassetetape.jpeg|Attack of the Mutant Audiobook (Cassete Tape) Costumes Cuddles-costume.jpg|Cuddles curly-halloween-costume.png|Curly mudmonster-costume.JPG|Mud Monster slappy-costume1.jpg|Slappy (1996) slappy-costume2.png|Slappy (2000s') Horror-costume.jpg|The Horror Masks thehauntedmask-voice-changing-mask.jpg|Voice Changing Haunted Mask Curly-voice-changing-mask.jpg|Voice Changing Curly Mask Curly-mask.png|Curly rubber mask. horror-mask.png|The Horror rubber mask. horror-mask-back.jpg|The Horror rubber mask. (back) thehauntedmask-book-mask.jpg|The Haunted Mask rubber mask (based on its appearance in the book.) GBSlappyMask.png|Rubber Slappy Mask thehauntedmask-TVseries-mask.jpg|The Haunted Mask rubber mask (based on its appearance in the TV series.) TrickortreatGoosebumps.png|Haunted Mask and Slappy masks sold by Trick or Treat Studios|link=Trick or Treat Studios Goosebumps Masks Goosebumps the haunted mask ii 2.png|The Haunted Mask II Goosebumps attack of the jack o lanterns.png|Pumpkin Head Slappy mask.jpg|Promotional Slappy Mask for Goosebumps (film) goosebumps_slappy_puppet__vacuform-mask_1.png|Slappy Vacuform Mask goosebumps_the_haunted_mask_vacuform-mask_1.png|The Haunted Mask Vacuform Mask Hats GOOSEBUMPS-The-Scarecrow-Walks-At-Midnight-Vintage-1995.jpg|The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight Goeatworms-hat.jpg|Go Eat Worms! Shrunkenheadhat.jpg|How I Got My Shrunken Head HBGBHL.jpg|The Curse of Camp Cold Lake Socks Creepyco-socks-packaging-nightofthelivingdummy.jpg|Slappy Creepyco-socks-packaging-thehauntedmask.jpg|The Haunted Mask T-Shirts Slappy_shirt.jpeg|Night of the Living Dummy T-Shirt Haunted mask shirt.jpeg|The Haunted Mask T-Shirt Deadhouse shirt.png|Welcome to Dead House T-Shirt Gbumps_patternshirt_prodphoto_1024x1024.jpg|Pattern T-Shirt Saycheese shirt.jpeg|Say Cheese and Die T-Shirt HorrorLand shirt.jpg|One Day at HorrorLand T-Shirt Creepyco-tshirt-ghostbeach.jpg|Ghost Beach MummyShirt.png|The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb T-Shirt 01694-Goosebumps.jpg 01696-Goosebumps-Snowman.jpg|The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena T-Shirt SayCheeseandDieShirt.jpg|Say Cheese and Die T-Shirt HorrorLandFrightRags.png|One Day at HorrorLand T-Shirt 010721BBT-Goosebumps-Night-Dummy-Baseball.jpg|Night of the Living Dummy Baseball Tee 01695-Goosebumps-Werewolf.jpg|The Werewolf of Fever Swamp T-Shirt 01697-Goosebumps-Saturday-Morning.jpg|Saturday Morning Goosebumps (Black) 010722-Goosebumps-Saturday-Morning-Navy.jpg|Saturday Morning Goosebumps (Navy Blue) 010719BBT-Goosebumps-Haunted-Mask-Baseball.jpg|The Haunted Mask Baseball Tee 01705-Goosebumps-GlowInDark.jpg|Glow in the Dark Logo T-Shirt CreepsShirt.jpg|Calling All Creeps! Shirt MaskTeeUrban.png|The Haunted Mask T-Shirt Enamel Pins Curly-enamel pin.png|Curly Creepyco-pin-packaging-slappy.jpg|Slappy Creepyco-pin-packaging-thehauntedmask.jpg|The Haunted Mask Saycheeseanddiepin.jpg|Say Cheese and Die! Creepyco-pin-packaging-horrorsign.jpg|One Day at HorrorLand Creepyco-pin-packaging-goosebumpslogo.jpg|Goosebumps Logo Creepyco-pin-anightinterrortower.jpg|A Night in Terror Tower Creepyco-pin-packaging-campcoldlake.jpg|The Curse of Camp Cold Lake Goosebumps haunted mask pin.png|The Haunted Mask (TV Series) Goosebumps slappy the dummy pin 2.png|Slappy (TV Series) GSplatterPin.jpg|G Splatter Kreepsvillecurlypin.jpg|Curly Kreepsvilleslappypin.png|Slappy Packagedmaskpingb.jpg|Haunted Mask WerewolfPin.jpg|The Werewolf of Fever Swamp BoxedLunchSlappyPin.png|Night of the Living Dummy BoxedLunchedMaskPin.png|The Haunted Mask Cakeworthy-welcometodeadhouse-pin.png|Welcome to Dead House Cakeworthy-stayoutofthebasement-pin.png|Stay Out of The Basement Cakeworthy-thehauntedmask-pin.png|The Haunted Mask Pillows/Cushions curly-head-pillow.jpg|Curly plush pillow il_570xN.1047416841_2y4s.jpg|Slappy Pillow IMG_4315.JPG IMG_4316.JPG IMG_4317.JPG IMG_4318.JPG|Goosebumps Pillowcase (Side 1) IMG_4319.JPG|Goosebumps Pillowcase(Side 2) Creepyco-plushcushion-thehauntedmask.png|The Haunted Mask Tents File:Goosebumps-tent.jpg|"House of Ghouls" Tent Paint Kits goosebumps-make-and-paint.jpg|Goosebumps "Make & Paint Creepy Caskets" executioner-3dpaint-kit.png|The Lord High Executioner 3-D paint kit. slappy-3dpaint-kit.png|Slappy 3-D paint kit. thehauntedmask-3dpaint-kit.png|The Haunted Mask 3-D paint kit. Mugs thehauntedmask-mug.png|The Haunted Mask slappy-mug.png|Slappy mummy-mug.png|Prince Khor-Ru Foods GoosebumpsJellies.jpg|Jellies MudMonsterSoda.jpg|Can of Orange Soda featuring a Mud Monster goosebumpseries2000-countchocula.png|Goosebumps Series 2000 advertised on a box of Count Chocula. goosebumps-shrunkenhead-gummies.jpg|Shrunken Head gummies Download (6)gingerbread.jpg Goosebumps Series 2000 lunchables print ad.png|Goosebumps Series 2000 Lunchables print ad Fast Food Items Original.jpg|Wendy's What's Different Challenge game 448b8e5f47eb3b9b1abbb37ce072d9e0--kids-meals-taco-bells.jpg|Taco Bell Goosebumps Meal Box Taco Bell Kids Meal Box (other side).jpg|Taco Bell Kids' Meal Box (other side) 4eb40a09a78c1e8b49b459e5b460004d--taco-bells-meals.jpg|Taco Bell Goosebumps Toys Slappy Props Slappy.jpg|Slappy Ventrilloquist Dummy Slappy doll in box.jpg|Slappy Ventrilloquist Dummy (Packaged) Slappy-doll-unreleased.png|2008 Slappy Prop (Unreleased) Goosebumps slappy puppet prop.png|2017 Slappy Prop Items included in original series books Full article: Goosebumps (original series)/Tear-outs Earlier printings of the Goosebumps original series included extras such as bookmarks, trading cards, metallic stickers, masks, posters, a light switch cover, and more. Goosebumps 11 The Haunted Mask free halloween mask.jpg|#11 The Haunted MaskHalloween mask Goosebumps 42 Egg Monsters from Mars trading card front and back.jpg|#42 Egg Monsters from Mars trading cards Goosebumps 47 Legend of the Lost Legend metallic stickers.jpg|#47 Legend of the Lost Legend metallic stickers Goosebumps_50_Calling_All_Creeps_Bookmark_2_Trading_Cards_front.jpg|#50 Calling All Creeps! bookmark and two trading cards Goosebumps 60 Werewolf Skin Howl-o-ween mask.jpg|#60 Werewolf Skin Howl-o-ween mask Calendars Four wall calendars were produced from 1995-1998. In addition, a Goosebumps Scare-a-Day daily calendar was made. 1995 wall calendar bookad from orig series 27 1995.jpg|Ad for the 1995 calendar found in book #27 1996 wall calendar bookad from orig series 33 1995.jpg|Ad for the 1996 calendar from book #33 1998 wall + Scare-a-Day calendar bookad from OS 57.jpg|Ad for the 1998 wall calendar and 365 Scare-a-Day calendar 1995 wall calendar cover.jpg|1995 wall calendar 1996 wall calendar cover.jpg|1996 wall calendar 1997 wall calendar cover.jpg|1997 wall calendar 1998 wall calendar cover.jpg|1998 wall calendar Calendar.png|1997 365 Calendar Goosebumps 1998 calendar.png|1998 365 Calendar Category:Merchandise